As an aircraft gains elevation, the ambient temperatures drop. Fuel tanks may be positioned in such a location on the aircraft that the ambient temperature affects the temperature of the fuel. At the same time, as an aircraft's engine continues to produce energy, lubricating oil may rise in temperature. Aircraft may include heat exchangers designed to transfer thermal energy between the cold fuel and the hot lubricating oil.